je m'entraîne seulement à te dire adieu
by ylg
Summary: Le Capitaine Ichimaru estime que son Lieutenant a besoin qu'on lui fasse du bien et du mal à la fois, alors il lui dit des horreurs en lui serrant le cou... puisque c'est ça qui le fait marcher. ::Gin/Kira, lime, un peu dérangé::


**Titre** : _Je m'entraîne seulement à te dire adieu_...  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Bleach  
**Personnages/Couple** : Kira Izuru\Ichimaru Gin  
**Gradation** : R / M  
**Genre** : _lime_, kinky!  
**Disclaimer** : Kubo Tite

**Prompt **: « Erotic Asphyxiation » pour le 2ème TvTropes Anon Meme chez Laitue (17 - 31 décembre '11)**  
****Avertissements** : inhérents aux persos couplés au prompt  
**Nombre de mots** : ~1000

oOo

Kira achève son rapport. Le Capitaine Ichimaru l'écoute attentivement, un étrange sourire aux lèvres. Le vice-capitaine relate scrupuleusement le déroulement de la mission, son succès, et une entorse aux règles, minime, mais une entorse quand même, qu'il a dû commettre.

« Très bien, très bien.  
- Et pour la sanction ?  
- Quelle sanction ?  
- J'ai commis une faute.  
- Oh, ça… Pas d'importance.  
- Pourtant ..!  
- Mon petit Izuru, la culpabilité que tu éprouves suffit à te racheter. »

Kira déglutit péniblement. Oh oui, il se sent coupable, mais cela ne suffit pas ! À moins que son Capitaine ne veuille dire qu'il le laisse exprès s'en vouloir et souffrir pour expier ? Il le mérite, bien sûr, mais il n'a pas le droit de penser cela de sa part.  
Ichimaru sourit plus gentiment, maintenant.

« Izuru, Izuru. Tellement droit, tellement pur dans ton sens de la justice ! »  
Son sourire se refait moqueur quand il prononce ce dernier mot et Kira ne peut retenir un frisson. Le Capitaine s'approche de lui, bien trop près.

« Je regretterai beaucoup si je ne t'avais plus pour t'assurer que nous marchons sur le droit chemin. Alors fais bien attention à toi, d'accord ?  
- Capitaine ? »

Brusquement, les mains d'Ichimaru sont sur son visage. Légères mais froides.

« Est-ce de la peur que je lis dans ton regard ?  
- N-non.  
- As-tu peur de mourir ?  
- Sous vos ordres, jamais !  
- As-tu peur de moi ? »

Kira voudrait se forcer à soutenir le regard dardé sur lui, mais, à travers les paupières éternellement mi-closes, il ne le distingue pas.

« Tu n'as pas peur de toi-même, tout de même… »

Kira préfère ne pas considérer cette question.

« Voulez-vous vous défaire de moi ?  
- Quelle idée ! Sûrement pas. Mais tu sais. On ne choisit pas toujours. »

Et les mains quittent son visage pour enserrer son cou. Ces grandes aux longs doigts si fins, mais si forts à la fois, comme des lianes qui l'attachent, comme des serpents qui rampent.  
« C'est vrai, tu as désobéi et ça aurait pu te coûter la vie. Aah. Ça n'est pas nouveau cela, te souviens-tu de notre première rencontre ? C'était ainsi aussi. Toi et tes amis aviez reçu des félicitations pour votre courageuse désobéissance. »  
Kira voudrait protester mais aucun son ne sort. Ça n'est pas qu'Ichimaru l'étrangle : c'est lui qui a la gorge toute nouée. Les longs doigts sont drapés sans vraiment serrer. Pour le moment.  
Ichimaru murmure à son oreille, tendrement malgré ses étranges paroles.  
« Mais si c'était la dernière… Imagine. »

Et maintenant il serre. Un souffle dont il ne s'était pas aperçu qu'il le retenait lui manque alors qu'il veut le reprendre. Un sifflement fuse : est-ce lui, est-de Ichimaru ?  
Il sent son cœur battre dans sa gorge, bien trop vite. Il perd toujours son sang-froid quand le Capitaine l'approche ainsi ça n'est pas digne d'un bon vice-capitaine de s'émouvoir ainsi !  
De peur et de désir honteux mêlés. Le Capitaine pourrait avoir toutes les raisons du monde d'être déçu de lui, en ce moment, et quelque part il espère mériter une punition si ça veut dire qu'il posera encore la main sur son corps… Son corps qui se désolidarise de son esprit.  
Le sang bat dans sa gorge, sous les doigts d'Ichimaru, exacerbant la sensation du contact de leurs peaux. Il n'arrive plus qu'à grand-peine à son cerveau et reflue. Sa tête se vide. En-dessous, son cœur cogne comme un fou dans sa cage thoracique. Ses mains picotent et deviennent froides, aussi froides que celles du Capitaine, alors que sa gorge se fait brûlante, brûlante, du souffle qui lui manque et en réaction exaltée à leur contact.  
Plus bas encore autre chose palpite et brûle. S'il le pouvait encore, il rougirait de honte et de désir, mais ses joues non, ne deviennent pas brûlantes comme elles le devraient.  
En dessous finalement, il ne sent plus rien. Il a perdu toute sensation en dessous du ventre. Il flotte, suspendu aux mains d'Ichimaru. Il pourrait l'avoir soulevé de terre. Il l'a peut-être fait.

Le Capitaine Ichimaru est le dernier soutien de son âme torturée. Lui sait à quel point il est retors en dedans et ne lui en tient pas rigueur.  
Juste l'espace d'un instant, il se sent compris et accepté. Son être se réduit à cela. Le monde s'est évanoui, la réalité de son corps et la complexité de son esprit aussi. Il fuse dans cette seule certitude.  
Le Capitaine Ichimaru n'a pas envie de se séparer de lui.

Il reprend lentement conscience de ses pieds sur le sol, ses jambes cotonneuses, son ventre où se niche une tiédeur inappropriée mais pour laquelle il a épuisé sa honte pour le moment, sa poitrine oppressée et… les mains du Capitaine sur ses épaules. Il rouvre lentement les yeux et il faut encore un certain temps pour que le voile noir devant eux s'estompe. Un serpent siffle toujours à ses oreilles, non, un sifflement se fraye un chemin difficile hors de sa gorge douloureuse, comme s'il avait avalé ce serpent…

Sa vision se précise et il voit enfin le Capitaine Ichimaru le regarder avec une légère inquiétude.

« Izuru, Izuru. Tu es trop émotif. Et, non, n'en demande pas pardon maintenant. Remets-toi simplement. »

Les mains quittent ses épaules, légères comme des papillons et Kira a tout à coup très froid, alors qu'il devrait brûler.

« Tu sais bien que ça ne sera pas la dernière fois, » souffle encore Ichimaru avant de l'abandonner à ses émois. Il disparaît en un clin d'œil et le bureau abandonné lui semble aussitôt aussi vide que sa poitrine ravagée par le manque d'air.


End file.
